Leni Loud Testigo Criminal
by Matasiete
Summary: Se ha perpetrado un espantoso crimen que ha destruido a la familia Loud. Quince años después le toca a Lincoln resolver el misterio con la menos indicada de sus hermanas.


_**Leni Loud testigo criminal**_

Llevaba quince años sin saber nada de la vida de mis hermanas, de ninguna de ellas, o bueno de las que estaban con vida; quince años y de repente cinco de ellas me entero que estuvieron juntas durante poco más de dos semanas y ahora…ahora tres de ellas están muertas, ya son 5 las que han fallecido, por no contar la que desapareció.

Agente de aduanas Lincon Loud, ese es quien soy ahora. De haber sabido que Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn habían sido arrestadas hace tan poco hubiera solicitado llevar el caso personalmente, le hubieran llamado conflicto de interés, pero qué diablos, todos en Nueva York tienen conflictos de interés. En cuanto me avisaron de que Leni era la única de mis hermanas que había sobrevivido a un gran atraco que intentaron en un muelle donde había fondeado un pequeño barco de pasajeros; hasta el momento hay al menos 28 muertos, aunque prosigue el salvamento. Quise saber qué pasaba. Leni estaba presa esperando su libertad pues ya había negociado un trato con el fiscal. Me apresuré a la comisaría antes de que la soltaran, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que saber que rayos les había pasado a todas ellas.

Después de los trágicos eventos sucedidos la noche en que murieron Lily y Lisa, Lana quedó en coma y Lola en shock postraumático, todas mis hermanas cambiaron…para peor. Les afectó mucho: Lori, sin lugar a dudas fue la peor de todas (quizá el trauma familiar aunado con su mandonería la volvió tan despreciable): se hizo una defraudadora de bienes raíces. Bobby, como su prometido y abogado la ayudó con los fraudes; ella fue a aparar a la cárcel más de una vez, pero siempre conseguía su libertad. Luna, siempre con un carácter de metalera encontró un buen oficio: fabricante de explosivos. Sus clientes iban desde delincuentes del montón hasta capos de la mafia. Su fachada era una casa de empeños; nunca se le pudo ligar con los explosivos, pero ya saben, son de esos secretos a voces. Pero sin evidencias no hay sentencia y aunque alguna vez la detuvieron por encontrarse explosivos ilegales en su tienda, nadie pudo probar que eran suyos y salió a las dos semanas. Siguen mi querida comediante Luan y mi deportista favorita, Lynn. Ambas dejaron lo que amaban (creo que la muerte de mis hermanas les quitó los ánimos) y se dedicaron al asalto de bancos: unas profesionales en toda medida; en una ocasión falló un robo y fueron sentenciadas a cinco años en prisión cada una. Acababan de salir y al menos hasta hoy no se habían metido en nada grave. Y bueno falta Leni, la menos peor diría yo, y no por falta de empeño sino por incompetencia: una estafadora de poca monta, de esas que hacen trucos baratos, esos que ya no engañan a nadie, de los que un niño de doce años puede llegar a descubrir. Por suerte para ella siempre hay gente más estúpida que cae en sus trucos, aunque bueno, no hay que pedirle peras al olmo. Una vez intentó estafar a un viandante con un truco de cartas; la que llevaba bajo la manga cayó justo frente a su víctima con tan mala suerte que el pichón ni siquiera tuvo que llamar a la policía: él era uno. Y el poli se la llevó presa. Por suerte sólo fueron seis meses por estafa menor. Sí, en ese nido de ratas se había convertido mi amada familia.

En cuanto a mí, el único decente de los Loud, me decidí a volverme policía, agente de aduanas para ser exacto. Quería limpiar el mundo de criminales, hacer mi parte, meter a prisión a gente como mis hermanas; vengar, de alguna manera a Lily y Lisa, ya que no pude salvarlas de su asesinato y de paso quizá salvar a otros. Antes de llegar a la comisaría leí el informe dictado por Leni, de cómo había sido la "reunión" de mis cinco hermanas y qué había pasado después de eso. Aunque no esperaba mucho de la memoria de la más tonta de mis hermanas, tenía que ganar el mayor tiempo posible pues la soltarían en tres horas a lo mucho.

 **Relato de Leni**

Pues mire oficial ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que los bancos no cambian billetes falsos por dinero de verdad? Es como que, su deber o algo así. ¿No?

Cuando el cajero me atendió le pedí que me cambiara estos billetes falsos, fueron una ganga con aquel chino de la calle, pero bueno. El cajero dijo que sí, que con gusto me cambiaba todos los que tuviera, que los dejara en el mostrador y esperara mi cambio sentada en el vestíbulo.

A la media hora me rodearon unos policías argumentando que era ilegal hacer eso.

Yo pregunté si el cajero estaba en problemas. Me sentí un poco mal, pero luego resultó que era yo la de los problemas. ¿Cómo? digo, era el plan perfecto ¿Verdad?

Cuando llegué a la jefatura me dijeron que como era un crimen menor me daban dos opciones: pagar una multa de 500 dólares o pasar a una línea de identificación como supuesta atracadora de camiones. Necesitaban un sospechoso más para rellenar, bueno, una sospechosa, de hecho, todas íbamos a ser sospechosas en esa línea. Súper, ¿no? Al parecer habían atracado un camión lleno de armas en Queens y las otras 4 eran sospechosas.

Estaba algo nerviosa, pero el policía que me llevaba me dijo que me relajara, que ellos sólo iban por las sospechosas de siempre.

Me abrieron una puerta grandota y de metal: la luz blanca me dejó un rato sin poder ver, pero cuando los colores volvieron, no podía creer lo que veía. No me aguanté las ganas y grité:

¡Mire oficial, mis hermanas, Luan, Lori, Luna y Lynn…Loud, como yo! Porque soy Leni, Leni Loud. Como ellas. ¿Entiende? Volteé a ver a Luan. Cuando éramos niñas, ella siempre hacía chistes de ese tipo, por ejemplo, en ese momento habría dicho algo como, comooooo, ahhhhhh, bueno… ¿se sabe ese del ladrón que robó los vasos? No importa, lo que importa es que al terminar ella habría preguntado ¿Entiendes? Como yo lo acababa de hacer ¿Entiende? Jajaja.

Entonces me di cuenta de la triste verdad:

¿Todas ustedes fueron con el mismo chino?

En fin, ella…y de hecho todas me miraron como miraban a Luan después de cada chiste. Alcance a escuchar a Lori murmurar: cada año es más tonta.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero una voz nos dijo que nos calláramos (grosero) y el oficial me llevó de la mano a mi lugar: yo era la número 5.

Le dieron un papelito a Lori y le pidieron que dijera una tremenda palabrota, no sé a quién ni para qué: en ese cuarto sólo estábamos nosotras y una ventanota. La policía es rara.

Luego se la pasó a Luna, luego a Luan; cuando llegó a Lynn, ella se agarró la entrepierna y gritó al cristal de enfrente. Le hubiera dicho que las ventanas no oyen, pero no era el momento. Luego me tocó a mí. Pero no podía parar de reírme cada vez que llegaba a la palabrota.

"Dame las llaves, jiji, idi, jiji, idiota"

Después del 5º intento la misma voz me dijo que lo dejara.

Me llevaron a una celda en cuanto acabamos. A mis hermanas no sé, pero las trajeron conmigo unas horas después. Lori tenía el ojo morado: menudo lugar para maquillarse.

La celda estaba muy callada y volvía a ver a mis hermanas en chorrocientos años, no podía dejar las cosas así. Había leído en una revista que para romper el hielo no hay como un chiste.

\- ¡Ah, ya me acordé del chiste! –exclamé-. Pues ayer vino un policía a casa porque unos ladrones entraron a robar y se llevaron hasta los vasos. ¿Y los detuvo? Sí, los de tubo también. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Oh, un momento, es que, jijiji, es que, jiji. Jajajajajaja ¡Los de tubo!

Lori me respondió:

Leni…cállate.

Estaba tan triste, pero de pronto escuché que Luan se reía entre dientes:

-Ja, los de tubo. ¿Entienden?

-Leni ¿por qué estás aquí? - Luna siempre nos cuidó de niños: con Lori a veces daba miedo hablar y Linky no siempre estaba, así que muchas veces fue Luna la que escuchó nuestros problemas. Le gusta la música ¿sabe? Decía que le gustaba el metal, pero le gustaba Mick Swagger ¿Será que ese Mick era un robot?

–No te ofendas hermana, pero no eres material para el crimen.

Entonces me ofendí: ellas no sabían que yo ya era toda una criminal de renombre; había estado en la cárcel 6 meses enteritos y además les conté mi aventura con el chino.

No me respondieron, sólo rieron, debe haber sido risa nerviosa de lo asustadas que estaban. Ay, mis pobres hermanas.

Lynn tomó la palabra.

-Pues bueno hermana, lamento decirte que los policías sólo te usaron de relleno: a nosotras nos acusan de robar un camión.

-De haber sabido que todas eran unas criminales ahora, mejor nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo entre todas para el robo del camión.- dijo Luan.

Era raro no escucharla decir algún chiste cada 2 por 3. Era raro, raro y triste.

-Lo siento hermana-dijo Luna-pero yo soy una profesional: no trabajo con bufones –miró a Lynn- ni con salvajes.

Luan se enojó mucho

De pronto Lori interrumpió:

-Por Dios, me sorprende que seamos hermanas: ¿Qué no ven la conveniencia de todo esto? Las 4 hermanas Loud en un mismo lugar después de 15 años, que lindo. Esto me huele mal, nunca hay 5 criminales en una misma línea de identificación. Bueno 4.

No sé porque Lori dijo eso, obvio éramos 5.

Lynn dijo:

-Pues no sé hermana ¿coincidencia?

-Vaya, y yo que creía que Leni era la única idiota aquí. -dijo Lori.

Lynn siempre tuvo la mecha corta y ya se estaba levantando, pero Luna la calmó devolviendo el pelotazo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Bueno y si tú eres tan lista hermana ¿Por qué estás aquí, eh?

-Uuuuuuuuhhh- dijo Luan. Lori ni la miró.

-Bueno, si tienen que saberlo… Yo estaba cenando con Bobby en el Buffet franco mexicano Jean-Juan de Nueva York, precisamente con unos inversionistas franco-mexicanos.

-Veo que no has dejado de ser una snob -dijo Luan.

Eso fue muy grosero, pero no le dije nada. Lori no se inmutó y siguió.

-Querían hacer una compra de bienes inmobiliarios aquí en Nueva York cuando la policía llegó a arrestarme por lo del camión, frente a todo el mundo, frente a Bobby.

-Bueno, hasta que la policía hace algo de provecho -se metió Luna-. Salvó a esos pobres inversionistas franco-mexicanos de una estafadora.

Lori la miró peor que cuando me puse su sweater azul.

-He cambiado.

-Sí, ahora eres famosa. Saliste en el periódico hace 2 años por lo de aquellos terrenos vendidos de la ciudad, pero seguro fue un malentendido ¿verdad? -picoteó Luna.

Lynn le siguió la corriente:

-¿Y ese ojo morado? Seguro le quisiste vender un tiempo compartido a ese policía.

-No, lo único que pasó en el interrogatorio fue que a esos desgraciados les demostré que yo nada tenía que ver con el robo del camión: mi negocio son los bienes raíces, no es como que fuera una simple roba bancos o una pirómana de medio pelo. Ah, y el ojo morado, fue porque les dije que se fueran al demonio.

Lynn siguió:

-Bueno, pues conmigo no fue tan elegante: yo estaba durmiendo, tratando de reponerme de la resaca, cuando la policía irrumpió en mi casa y me trajo acá. Sin pena ni gloria. Y en cuanto al interrogatorio, no puedes confesar algo que no has hecho, así que pasé la mitad del tiempo hablándoles de cuando a Luan le dio disentería por ir con Flip.

-Oye-dijo Luan- quedamos que no le diríamos a nadie.

Bleh, Flip –pensé yo. Flip era el dueño de la gasolinera de Royal Woods y era de veras tacaño. Una vez le compré un smoothie. Sabía como a calcetín.

Luego Lori le dijo:

-¿Y tú, hermanita? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que serías comediante o alguna tontería de esas?

-Ya sabes, supongo que perdí la chispa después de lo de Lisa. Me dejé de tonterías y me dije: Luan, necesitas seriedad en tu vida. Hay muchas cosas malas pasando en el mundo, así que me dediqué a trabajar con mi hermana.

Luna le respondió:

-¿Robando bancos?

-Oye, oye. ¿Tenías que decir eso? Yo aquí tratando de poner el buen ejemplo…pero trabajo es trabajo. Pues bien, mi historia tampoco es gran cosa: yo iba caminando por la calle, pensando en por qué la gallina cruzó la calle cuando la policía me levantó y me trajo aquí. En cuanto a mi interrogatorio ¿qué había que decir? Les conté lo de Lynn y la disentería…con Flip.

-Oye- Se quejó Lynn.

-No hay lealtad entre ladrones hermana.

Todos volteamos a ver a Luna.

-Bueno, yo estaba en casa, arreglando mi auto, cuando llegaron los policías interrumpiendo mi trabajo y aquí estoy. Y por si les preocupa, no le dije nada a los policías, porque no tenía qué decir.

¿Pueden creerlo agentes? Todas las cosas feas a que se dedicaban ahora mis hermanas. Y yo que me creía la mala de la familia.

Entonces Lynn sonrió.

-Bueno familia, dicen que Dios los cría y el Diablo los junta. Y como Lori dice, esto es demasiado bueno para que sea casualidad y yo quiero creer que esto es una señal o algo así. En fin, Luan y yo teníamos un negocio en puerta, un GRAN negocio. Y sucede que necesitamos 5 personas. ¿Qué mejor que un negocio familiar? Es el espíritu americano. Y bueno Lori, tomando en cuenta que este escándalo va a acabar con tu negocio, sería bueno que tuvieras algo para empezar otra vez.

La cosa estaba así agentes: el primo de un amigo de Lynn le contó que iban a llegar unas esmeraldas al país de manera ilegal. El dueño iba sólo con 2 guardaespaldas nada más, por eso necesitábamos ser más de 3. Lynn nos contó que estaban valuadas en 4 millones; la idea era repartirse un millón cada una y yo me quedaba el resto. Imagínense, nunca había visto tanto dinero junto. Bueno, nunca lo vi, pero seguro era un montón.

Todas accedimos, unas más que otras. Lori parecía que lo hacía más a la fuerza. Creo que sólo yo escuché lo que dijo después, entre dientes: esto es por ti Bobby.

 **Fin de la primera parte del informe**

Restaba otra parte del informe, la que se quedaron los federales, pero ya no había tiempo para leerla, ya había llegado a la comisaria donde estaba Leni y tenía poco más de dos horas para hablar con ella. De repente sonó mi celular, era papá. Contesté y lo escuché entre sollozos.

-Hijo, estamos en el hospital: despertó, Lana. Lana despertó después de quince años, no puede hablar…pero…pero…nada, tu madre y yo estamos muy felices. Llegamos al hospital hace una hora y nos informaron que había despertado, pero no te quisimos llamar hasta verlo con nuestros propios ojos. En cuanto sepamos algo más te informaremos.

-Sí pa' –contesté- yo también tengo algo importante que decirles, pero será luego. Mantenme informado.

-Sí hijo, me tengo que ir- y colgó.

Caminé prestándole apenas atención a mi jefe Kuyan, un viejo lobo de mar que llevaba ya casi cuarenta años en la policía. Él fue el del famoso caso de Keyzer Söze. Entré a mi oficina, donde había pedido que llevaran a mi hermana. Como sólo estaba esperando su orden para liberación no podía meterla a un cuarto de interrogatorio, y tampoco quería: Leni no era una criminal verdadera, era sólo una chica confundida.

\- ¡Linky, tanto sin verte! -me dijo levantándose para abrazarme: extrañaba sus abrazos- tantos años sin verte, tengo tantas cosas que contarte ¿sabes que estuve en un cuarteto armónico en Skokie, Illinois? Había un barítono que cantaba allí, creo que barítono es una forma elegante de decirle a la gente gorda, porque lo era, ¿y sabes quién es de Illinois? ¡Exacto, Abraham Lincoln! El del billete de 5 dólares, y… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Por eso te llamas Lincoln!

E hizo ese pequeño grito mientras juntaba sus brazos. Había pasado tanto tiempo y Leni no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de linda…y tonta.

-Así es hermanita -le dije sonriendo-. Otro misterio resuelto, porque eso es lo que hacemos aquí en la policía: resolver misterios. Y tú me vas a ayudar a resolver otro misterio. El misterio del por qué tengo al menos 28 personas y tres de nuestras hermanas muertas.

Leni, con una cara confundida me miró y luego miró a mi compañero Kuyan y nos respondió:

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a resolver un misterio? ¿Cómo en Scooby –Doo? Claro que te ayudo, pero antes ¿Podrías darme un café? Tengo sed. A menos claro que tengas smoothie.

-No hermana, no hay smoothies en la comisaria, pero Kuyan nos traerá un café a cada quien.

Y Kuyan fue. Mientras me senté a platicar con mi hermana, una inocente charla como cuando éramos pequeños.

-En tu declaración dijiste que Lori había accedido al robo por Bobby ¿En serio creías que se había reformado?

-Pues yo siempre la vi bien formada, no veo porque habría tenido que reformarse.

Entonces llegó el café. Yo estaba acostumbrado a la basura que teníamos en la comisaría, pero para mi sorpresa cuando Leni lo probó dijo:

-¡Iugh! ¿Qué es esto? No sabe bien para ser café. Sabe como a calcetín, como lo que vendía Flip. Yo esperaba algo como ese café que una vez probé. Era café guatemalteco, según me dijeron, y ese café vino de una plantación guatemalteca que estaba en Guatehuala. Oye Linky ¿sabías que Guatehuala es un país? ¡Qué cosas!

-Sí Leni, sí lo sabía -me empezaba a preguntar si todo este interrogatorio no sería una pérdida de tiempo-. Leí tu declaración, por la cual conseguiste inmunidad. Buen trato pequeña. Pero no pude leer el resto porque lo tienen los federales, gente con más poder que yo y además no quiero leerla, quiero que tú me cuentes el resto. Como cuando pequeños, ¿te parece?

-Seguro Lincoln, verás, todo fue idea de Lori…

Ella y yo estábamos en un auto que ella conducía: me dijo que mi trabajo sería apuntarle con una escopeta a los tipos del auto, nunca supe porque me la dio sin balas, creo que era un truco psicológico. Luan y Lynn estaban en otro auto y Luna conduciría uno por su cuenta.

Cuando vimos al de las esmeraldas subir con sus guardaespaldas los perseguimos dos cuadras hasta que llegando al semáforo Lynn los rebasó y se colocó enfrente de ellos. Nosotros lo hicimos por detrás y Luan apunto con la escopeta al igual que yo. Luna subió al auto, les rompió el cristal y después les pidió las esmeraldas. Cuando se las dieron roció el auto de gasolina y lo prendió. Creo que por eso llevábamos máscaras, para no respirar el humo, aunque no funcionó, digo no es como que el nylon proteja mucho.

Lynn nos decía que su comprador la vería esa noche en el buffet Jean-Juan; ella pidió mesa para uno y las demás estábamos tres mesas atrás de ella esperando. Yo pedí una hamburguesa doble, pero me trajeron un súper doble doble. Lori me la compró, dijo que me la merecía por no haber arruinado el plan, aunque yo le dije que yo no había hecho nada y ella respondió: ¡Exacto! Hasta la fecha no entiendo a qué se refería. Iba a la mitad de mi hamburguesa cuando Lynn llegó y dijo que el trato estaba cerrado, llevaba varias bolsas de papel de estraza muy pesadas que me tocó cargar. El comprador era un tal señor Redfoot, lo vi de lejos charlando con Lynn. Ese tipo se llamaba Redfoot y ni sus zapatos ni sus pies parecían ser rojos, no se puede confiar en alguien así. No me pude acabar la hamburguesa por lo grande que estaba, no tenía idea de que fuera el doble que una hamburguesa doble.

Nos fuimos al cuarto de un hotel. Yo creía que iba a ser noche de chicas, pero me dijeron que era para repartir el dinero y que al día siguiente cada quien seguiría su camino. Yo les dije que estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando hiciéramos noche de chicas. Cuando llegó la hora de repartir el dinero cada quien se llevó su millón en una bolsa de papel y conforme al trato a mí me dieron el resto…del cambio de las hamburguesas. Nunca había visto tantas monedas juntas, seguramente sumaban como 60 dólares. Desde que empecé este negocio jamás había tenido tanto dinero en mis manos.

-Un momento Leni –interrumpí-. Si ahí acababan sus negocios juntos ¿por qué pasó lo del muelle?

-Ah, eso fue culpa del abogado-me respondió mientras alzaba los hombros en señal de confusión mientras su semblante decaía.

Entonces sonó mi celular y vi que papá me estaba llamando nuevamente. Le dije a mi hermana que se quedara con el agente Kuyan y salí a tomar la llamada.

-Hijo, ya está hablando, no dice mucho y apenas puede pronunciar las palabras. Sólo está repitiendo: "Lucy está…" y ya no dice más, pero conforme recupere la consciencia podrá hablar más. Seguro dice Lucy por ser la que vio por última vez antes de entrar en coma. Te mantendré informado.

-Gracias pá.

-Sí hijo, es un gran alivio tener a Lana entre nosotros otra vez –colgó nuevamente.

Leni sólo estaba ahí, mirándome, mirándome con esos ojos cándidos y extraviados como los de una niña que no hace otra cosa que esperar a que su hermano mayor regrese con su helado. Disimulé lo mejor que pude el temblor de mi mano y llevé mi celular al bolsillo tan pronto pude: ya habría tiempo para todo después, ahora Leni estaba aquí.

-Perdón hermanita, puedes continuar.

-¿Quién era Linky?

-Oh. Ahhhhh, era papá.

-Oh mándale mis saludos a papá. ¿Dijo algo?

-Sí Leni, creo que es justo que lo sepas: Lana ha despertado del coma.

En ese momento la felicidad invadió el rostro de Leni y dijo:

\- ¡Qué alegría, mi hermanita! No puedo esperar a preguntarle que ha hecho todo este tiempo. Oye Linky, ¿De casualidad no mencionó a Lucy?

Su pregunta me enfrió de golpe.

\- ¿Y por qué razón lo haría, Leni? -le pregunté cauteloso.

-Pues por lo del abogado -me dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Qué hay con el abogado? - le pregunté mientras daba un gran sorbo de café a mi taza.

Ella se le quedó viendo a mi taza y me dijo:

-Me gusta tu taza de policía número 1 del mundo, para mí tú siempre fuiste el número uno de mis hermanos -me dijo sonriendo-; eras el único que no me trataba como una tonta.

Y soltó un ligero sollozo. Por un momento olvidé todo lo que estábamos haciendo, los muertos y el misterio: sólo me importó mi hermana.

-Claro que sí Leni, yo siempre supe que eras más lista de lo que aparentabas ¿Te acuerdas de lo del maletín y el pasador? -le respondí.

-¡Por supuesto! salvé el día. Creo que esa fue la única ocasión en que hice algo inteligente- dijo melancólica.

Sonreí y le dije:

-Vamos hermanita, continua con lo que me decías del abogado ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Y Leni confundida respondió:

-Era algo como chino, tailandés o japonés o todos al mismo tiempo: Konami, kokoro, kawaii…-y de repente su rostro se iluminó-. Kobayashi, se llamaba Kobayashi.

-Muy bien, Leni, continua con tu historia.

Ella prosiguió:

-Como te decía Linky, ahí se había roto una taza y cada quien para su casa. Ya nos íbamos a dormir, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Lori preguntó quién era mientras sacaba una pistola de su bolso.

Luan dijo:

\- ¿Quién es?

-Kobayashi, el abogado Kobayashi.

-Pues Kobayashi a dormir jajaja -respondió Luan- pero en serio, váyase de aquí.

-Me temo que mi visita es de extrema importancia.

-Lárguese o le rompo los dientes-dijo Lynn.

-Preferiría que usted me rompiera los dientes a tener que regresar con mi jefa con las manos vacías.

\- ¿Y quién es su jefa? -preguntó Luan, con la intención de hacer otra broma. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera responderse a sí misma el abogado se adelantó y respondió:

-Trabajo para Lucy, Lucy Loud. Aunque quizás ustedes la conozcan como Imelda Crowley.

-Apenas dijo eso, todas quedaron pálidas. Jaja, igualitas que tú ahorita Linky.

Yo me quedé petrificado y le dije a mi hermana que parara para poder procesar todo. La llamada de Lana despertando, Leni contando esta historia, Lucy regresando de entre los muertos, pero eso no era nada frente al nombre de Imelda Crowley.

-Cuando escuché eso me reí un poquito. Lucy poniéndose apodos otra vez. Como cuando insistió en que la llamáramos Cuervo Nunca Sonríe. Jiji.

Sin poder más, la interrumpí:

-Leni ¿Tienes la menor idea de quién es Imelda Crowley?

-Pues sí, duh, te estoy diciendo que es Lucy.

Refrené el impulso de abofetearla. Kuyan no salía de su asombro.

-¿Y nuestras hermanas no te dijeron de casualidad algo sobre Crowley?

-Después de la visita del abogado, le pregunté a Luan por qué estaban tan asustadas con eso. Me dijo que no preguntara nada, que yo no querría saberlo. Todas me respondieron lo mismo. Lo cual es raro. Sólo era Lucy. Lo más aterrador que alguna vez hizo fue el laberinto de maíz en Halloween.

-Leni te voy a contar lo que nuestras hermanas no quisieron o al menos lo que nosotros sabemos. Esatal Imelda Crowley, espara los policías lo que para los niños es el coco.

-Oye, oye Linky, con el coco no se juega.

Proseguí:

-Muchos colegas creen que sólo se trata de un alias, de un anagrama o simplemente de un cuento inventado por alguna poderosa junta criminal, porque lo que hace esa mujer (si es que es mujer) es imposible que lo haga una sola persona.

-¿Maneja dos coches a la vez?

-Leni, cállate y escucha sin interrumpir. Imelda es, actualmente, la criminal más poderosa de este país y por lo que sabemos, seguramente también del mundo. Pero nadie lo toma en serio porque nadie cree que exista realmente. Hemos capturado enormes cargamentos de su propiedad sin que parezca afectarle. En una ocasión le incautamos 50 millones en drogas. Pero supimos por la DEA que a la semana otros tres cargamentos del mismo valor habían sido entregados y estaban íntimamente ligados. Pero eso no es todo: una tarde le congelamos de un plumazo 500 millones de dólares. Y al mes nos enteramos que de cuentas relacionadas había sido retirada la misma cantidad. Imposible de rastrear. Quien esté detrás de esto es muy, pero muy listo.

Leni, tienes que entender que ni Pablo Escobar en sus mejores días hacía 500 millones en un mes.

\- ¿O sea que Lucy es más exitosa que ese Pablo Escoba?

\- Dije que no interrumpieras. Por eso creemos que no es una sola persona. Es imposible que alguien, por sí solo haga tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo. Todas las familias y organizaciones criminales desde Los Ángeles hasta Nueva York han trabajado con o para ella sin saberlo.

-¿Y cómo fue que Lucy logró todo eso?

-Creo que eso es algo que mi jefe Kuyan podría contestar mejor:

Mi jefe tomó un sorbo de su café.

-Verás linda, Imelda Crowley fue mi segundo gran caso o más bien la continuación de otro: ella me arrebató el primero. Keyser Söze. Yo era un novato entonces y en la calle no se hablaba de otra cosa que de Keyser Söze y de la noche a la mañana, puff, desaparece. El hampa de Nueva York se paraliza, pero no por mucho tiempo: detrás de él vino Imelda Crowley.

Finalmente teníamos a Söze acorralado en una bodega del Bronx. Era el golpe del siglo; nuestros informantes nos habían pasado el dato 2 días antes. Y cuando llegamos, nada. Vacío. Impecable. Sólo una caja en una esquina, adentro, un pobre diablo más muerto que vivo. Fui a verlo a la semana en el hospital y me contó algo de lo más increíble: un día antes que nosotros llegó una camioneta llena de especialistas que barrieron con Söze y con todos menos él. Para que contara la historia, según le dijo una voz femenina. "Éste ya no es territorio de Söze".

Esa noche, para que todo Nueva York lo viera, apareció graffiteado en el Puente de Brooklyn el nombre de Imelda Crowley.

Oh y en cuanto a Keyser Söze, por si te lo preguntabas lo hallamos debajo del puente colgado de un gancho y el soplón, al día siguiente de eso amaneció desmembrado en su habitación. ¿Y quién lo hizo? Nadie. O quizás fue Imelda.

Todos los grandes cuentos tienen varias versiones, pero la que yo creo (tanto como se puede creer en un cuento) es la que más seguido se escucha. Habla de una chica como cualquier otra: iba a la escuela, tenía amigas; amante del manicure, las fiestas y los vestidos; un poco ingenua como todas las adolescentes. Un día llegó de la manicure: su padre frente al periódico, su madre frente a la estufa, el angelito de la casa en su cuna y sus hermanas jugando a las muñecas, a la casita ¡Diablos no lo sé! Una vida normal. Y de repente sube a la habitación de sus padres abre el armario, toma la Smith & Wesson (38, del especial) carga las 6 balas, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, se carga a toda la familia. Los tiros limpios, cada uno entre ceja y ceja, perfectos. Conozco profesionales que no lo podrían hacer mejor. Antes del ocaso la casa está en llamas. Ella les enseñó a los psicólogos que llaman locos a cualquiera con un desorden mental lo que era realmente la locura. Un diablo se ganó se ganó sus cuernos ese día. Pero como dije, es sólo un cuento. Obviamente buscamos historiales criminales que tuvieran registro de un crimen como ese, pero nada. No hay, no existen. Por eso no creo que sea cierto.

Suspiré:

-Bueno Kuyan, temo que no es del todo un cuento –le dije a mi superior-. Creo que debo contarle quién está detrás de Imelda. Esa tal Lucy Loud, como ya lo dijo mi hermana Leni, es mi hermana desaparecida. Y la historia de Imelda, no dista mucho de lo que fue en realidad.

-¡Espera Linky! –me interrumpió mi hermana-. Yo fui quien lo presenció todo, yo debo ser quien lo cuente.

-De acuerdo, Leni. Adelante.

-Una de las tantas hermanas que teníamos era Lucy. Ella siempre fue rara, desde el día que mamá la trajo del hospital siempre fue diferente: aún de bebé, nunca sonreía, su piel siempre fue más pálida que la de todos los demás y desde que aprendió a hablar y a leer, le interesaron los asuntos relacionados con demonios, brujas y vampiros. Todos habíamos aprendido a ver eso como una fase, algo que pasaría. Pero los años corrieron y ella se volvió más solitaria y obsesiva. Todo cambió para peor cuando encontró en el ático el libro de la bisabuela Harriet. Desde que encontró esa maldita cosa, no la volvió a soltar. Algunas semanas después de su hallazgo, luego de la cena, me llamó a parte y me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda para algo. Ella me dijo que en el libro había encontrado la manera de hablar con la bisabuela, pero para ello eran necesarias 2 personas más: Lily y Lisa. Yo no sabía que pensar, pero tenía miedo y la ayudé con todo lo que me pidió: preparamos el sótano por días hasta que llegó la noche indicada. Bajé a Lily y a Lisa en brazos, sin despertarlas. Yo, yo no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar…

Leni no pudo más, se llevó el rostro a las manos y comenzó a llorar. Tuve que tomar el relevo:

-Lucy degolló a ambas, al parecer necesitaba sacrificar dos almas inocentes para un supuesto ritual satánico; y hubiera hecho lo mismo con Leni de no haber sido por Lana, que habiendo escuchado pasos que creyó de un intruso, la siguió abajo y al verlo todo gritó. Lana corrió de vuelta a su habitación, en la que vivía con su gemela Lola, y allí trató de encerrarse, pero Lucy abrió de todos modos y con algo que debió recoger del sótano noqueó a Lana antes de huir por la ventana. Pudo hacer lo mismo con Lola, pero ella entró en shock y no pronuncia palabra desde entonces. Para este momento Leni había vuelto en sí y llegó del sótano a la habitación antes que todos los demás. Allí la encontramos con Lana en brazos y nos lo contó todo. Al día siguiente la casa se incendió, sospechamos que Lucy quería cubrir sus rastros, afortunadamente nadie salió herido.

Kuyan nos miraba con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Leni seguía lagrimeando en su silla.

-Bien puede decirse que la familia Loud murió ese día. Lana no ha despertado desde entonces y Lola permanece en shock. Hasta hace una hora, Lana era un vegetal y mientras hablamos Lola está en una clínica en Charleston; mis padres la enviaron ahí con un doctor, el mejor en su campo supuestamente, pero lleva allí 15 años, 15 años cobrando y mi hermana sigue igual. Te digo Kuyan, ese fue el principio del fin, entre el hospital de Lana y el psiquiatra del Lola se comieron la universidad de mis hermanas: sin un futuro seguro, conforme pasó el tiempo recurrieron a lo que fuera para ganarse la vida, desde grandes fraudes inmobiliarios hasta venta de explosivos. Y el resto, como dicen es historia.

-Bueno Linky, eso está muy bien. Sólo hay un problema. Todo eso es mentira.

Ardió como nunca el deseo de decir lo que todos alguna vez le dijimos: cállate Leni.

¿Y cómo no querer hacerlo? Ya era bastante malo tener que recordar todo, ahora mi hermana la retrasada viene a decirme que el gran trauma de mi vida es falso.

-Leni, Leni por favor. ¿Qué dices? Eso fue lo que pasó. C´est finit.

-Pero Linky…

-¡No Leni! Hay un límite para todo y te niego, no, te prohíbo que hables otra vez de eso.

Para este momento yo ya estaba encima de Leni, mi pulgar a dos centímetros de su nariz. Leni, las manos juntas frente a la cara en ademán de proteger y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, gemía como perrito regañado. En otro tiempo eso me hubiera desarmado completamente, pero ese hubiese sido el Lincoln cuyas únicas preocupaciones en la vida eran el cómo entretener a 4 chicas en un mismo baile o pasar el examen de la señorita DiMartino. No, el Lincoln de hoy tenía encima 28 muertos sino es que más, al menos 3 de ellos sus hermanas.

-¡Agente Lincoln! Deje a su hermana hablar, ahora está en calidad de protegida y ésta conferencia es un favor, no un derecho. Así que ponga su trasero de vuelta en esa silla y cállese mientras la señorita habla.

No supe que decir, por un lado, era mi vida la que estaba en riesgo, mi vida como la conocía, por otro, Kuyan no sólo era mi superior jerárquico, sino que como viejo marino sabía oler las mareas mejor que cualquier otro y si le interesaba escuchar el relato de Leni, más me valía creer que tenía una razón para ello.

De golpe volví a la realidad y frente a mí ya no vi a la mujer que amenazaba todo lo que creía: vi a Leni, a la que yo enseñé a manejar, bueno casi; la chica que me hizo un chaleco con mis propias cortinas, el ser más libre de maldad que pudiera concebirse. Mi hermana.

Tomé su mano entre las mías y pasando mi pañuelo frente a sus ojos le dije:

-Perdóname Leni. Por favor entiende que ahora estoy bajo mucha presión y, y yo simplemente no pude…perdóname.

No me equivocaba cuando dije que Leni era la persona más incapaz de odiar, de guardar rencor, de maldad; apenas bajé la mirada ella me abrazó como si fuera yo la víctima:

-No pasa nada Linky. Yo quiero ayudarte; si mi hermanito el policía me necesita, aquí estoy. ¿Ok?

De verdad que no me la merecía.

\- ¿Podrías, podrías contarme el resto de la historia, por favor?

Y ella continuó:

-Sin que Lori dejara de apuntar un solo segundo bajo el camisón, abrimos la puerta para el Sr. Kobayashi.

-Muy buenas noches señoritas, me disculpo de antemano por interrumpir su sueño, pero les aseguro que no me atrevería a incurrir en tamaña descortesía si no tuviera una buena razón para ello.

-Tienes 5 minutos chino de mierda o no vas a masticar nada en un buen rato.

-Cállate Lynn. Este hombre hablará lo que tenga que hablar. Tú no mandas aquí.

-Es raro Linky, como después de tantos años Lynn y todas las demás le seguimos obedeciendo a Lori como cuando era la reina del No. Yo no me atrevería…

-Gracias señorita Loud.

-¿Cuál de todas? Jajajaja. Entiende.

-Muy gracioso señorita Loud. Entiendo.

-Nunca antes había visto una sonrisa desaparecer de la cara de Luan, tan rápidamente, ni cuando le dio a mamá con el bat de Lynn para día de los inocentes.

Sin más demora, como si no hubiera escuchado nada el señor Kobayashi nos contó todo:

-Su hermana Lucy considera que ya han llegado a la edad indicada para saber la verdad sobre los hechos acaecidos durante la fatídica noche de ese 11 de enero, en la cual dos de sus hermanas murieron y otras dos fueron reducidas a un estado meramente vegetativo. Como sabrán, la noche en cuestión, efectivamente, tal y como la versión que las autoridades todavía guardan del suceso, su hermana Lucy, mi empleadora, tuvo a bien privar de la vida a las jóvenes Lily y Lisa. Por crueles que pueden sonar estos hechos, es la voluntad de mi jefa hacer de su conocimiento los auténticos móviles que dieron lugar a tan drásticos actos.

-Todas teníamos miedo Linky, creo, creo que yo era la más asustada de todas, temblaba de pies a cabeza, Lynn sudaba y sudaba, más que cuando hacía su rutina matutina de ejercicio, pero la más nerviosa, no asustada, nerviosa, era Lori: más de una vez creí que iba a dispararle al pobre señor Konami. ¿Pero qué iba yo a hacer? No me salía ni un truco de cartas.

-A diferencia del cuento de espantos que a la fecha tanto ustedes como la policía tienen por ciertos, la señorita Lucy no tuvo en mente algo tan infantil como contactarse con el espíritu de su respetable abuela, la señora Harriet.

Días antes de tan desafortunado incidente, y la señorita Lori no me dejara mentir y la señorita Leni seguro ni se acordará, tanto ustedes como sus hermanas Lucy y Lisa tuvieron una usual charla entre hermanas a raíz de la cual, la difunta señorita Lisa hizo mención de un reciente avance en sus investigaciones que, a decir de la finada, habría de cambiar radicalmente la situación financiera de la familia Loud. La señorita Lori y la señorita Leni, de acuerdo con la versión proporcionada por la señorita Lucy optaron por hacer caso omiso de la información y la desecharon ante las urgencias que les presentaban sus múltiples ocupaciones juveniles. Sin embargo, dejando desde ese momento entrever a la exitosa mujer de negocios en que eventualmente habría de convertirse, la señorita Lucy se dispuso indagar la naturaleza de este anuncio y descubrió que su joven hermana había conseguido la ambición de todo alquimista: había ideado un método eficiente y efectivo para trasmutar en oro metales más vulgares.

He aquí la verdadera razón. Valiéndose de la candidez tan distintiva de la aquí presente señorita Leni Loud, mi empleadora pudo llevar a cabo una inteligente charada merced a la cual le fue posible hacer creer tanto a la ya citada Leni, a su familia y a las autoridades la versión que aún pasa por veraz ante la opinión pública.

Todo fue una cortina de humo para hacerle creer al mundo que es la fuerza del maligno la única capaz de conducir a una persona a cometer semejantes actos cuando en realidad no es otra que la de la necesidad pecuniaria.

-Señor Konami-me atreví-, podría repetirme todas esas, ahh, cosas. Es que no entendí. Su corbata es muy bonita.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Leni. Su hermana habla mucho de usted y me pidió que elaborara una versión hecha ex profeso para usted. Su hermana Lucy asesinó a Lily y a Lisa, dejó en coma Lana y a Lola y todo lo hizo por dinero. Nunca hubo interés por el satanismo ni por cosas semejantes. Gracias por el cumplido sobre mi corbata señorita Leni, me esmero mucho en mi presentación.

-Por primera vez en 15 años Linky, entendí lo estúpida que era.

Entonces Lori perdió la cabeza. Sonó su pistola y le apuntó al señor Kokoro:

-Déjate de mentiras chino de porquería. Dinos para qué estás aquí o te mueres.

-Sucede que la señorita Lucy deseaba organizar una bonita reunión familiar, por eso es que movió sus influencias, para ponerlas a todas en la línea de identificación.

-¡Así que fue esa desgraciada!-dijo Luna.

-Bueno señorita Luna, no sería del todo justo enojarse: a fin de cuentas, fue iniciativa suya hurtar ese camión.

-Todas volteamos a ver a Luna. Te lo juro Linky, estaba tan pálida como era Lucy.

-Del mismo modo, hace 2 años, la señorita y próximamente señora Santiago, tuvo a bien, con ayuda de su prometido apropiarse, merced a inteligentes manobras legales, de ciertos terrenos propiedad de la señorita Lucy, quien los poseía bajo el pseudónimo de Julian Towers.

En cuanto a Lynn y Luan, en lo que seguramente fue poco más que un desafortunado accidente, privaron de la vida al señor Reginald Sands, responsable de los intereses financieros de la señorita Loud en el Caribe.

Por último, lamento informarle, señorita Leni que mi patrona resiente aún el disgusto que le diera hace algunos años al derramar sobre ella un _smoothie_ y no haber tenido la delicadeza de disculparse.

Ella las quería reunir a las 5 en la línea porque deseaba cobrarles esos favores, sin embargo, señorita Lori, su prometido, el señor Bobby, cometió el desatino de sacarla de ahí antes de lo programado. Por desgracia, sería la codicia lo que las volvería a unir, no bajo la protección de mi empleadora, sino contra sus intereses. Las esmeraldas que robaron y vendieron al señor Redfoot eran propiedad de la señorita Lucy.

-Entonces-preguntó Lynn- ¿Por qué no van con ese Redfoot?

-El señor Redfoot recibirá su debido castigo cuando llegue el momento. Ahora mismo ustedes son la prioridad.

-Yyy, si devolviéramos el dinero ¿quedaríamos a mano? - preguntó Luan. Todas la miraron muy feo, menos yo, que iba a decir lo mismo.

-Temo, señorita Luan, que lo hecho, hecho está. Lo único que ahora puede ponerlas en buenos términos con mi empleadora es que hagan un trabajo para ella.

-Yo no quería hacer nada malo Linky, te lo juro, por papá y mamá.

A Leni se le quebraba la voz a mientras nuevas lágrimas venían a enrojecer sus mejillas.

-De negarse a esta razonable petición las represalias serán, por decir lo menos, severas.

Volteó a ver a Lori:

-Sin ir más allá, señorita Lori, el señor Santiago sufrirá, previa a su muerte, que será igualmente tortuosa, la más brutal violación que sea posible pagar.

-Yo no quise seguir escuchando, sólo me tapé los oídos mientras veía como quedaban aterradas después de que el señor Kawaii les hablaba. A mí, a mí no me dijo nada…

-Buenas noches señoritas, ha sido un placer conocerlas. Esperemos no tener que volver a vernos jamás.

Dejó el maletín con las indicaciones en el cuarto y se fue.

La interrumpí:

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que Lucy no hacia tratos con el diablo, sino que ella era el diablo?

A lo que mi hermana con la mirada perdida me dijo:

\- ¿Qué te digo? siempre creímos que era el diablo por hacer sacrificios humanos y resulta que lo era por otras razones. En fin, tú sabes lo que dicen: El mejor truco del diablo, querido hermanito, fue hacerle creer al mundo de que no existía.

Pero bueno, de regreso a la historia. Lynn abrió el portafolio y leyó las instrucciones:

 _El "Turco" es un pequeño barco de pasajeros que viene de Charleston a Nueva York. Lleva a bordo 28 pasajeros en total, uno de los cuales es un soplón. Desafortunadamente, no ha bastado el tiempo para averiguar su identidad: dado este defecto en la inteligencia será menester acabar con todos y cada uno de los pasajeros sin excepción. De lo contrario, es decir, de haber, aunque sea un solo superviviente, la misión se dará por fallida y se atendrán a las consecuencias._

 _Sr. Kobayashi._

Luego estaba el plano del barco.

-Hemos hecho cosas peores -dijo Lynn sudando.

-No hermana, no te hagas ilusiones. No hay manera de que esto no sea lo peor -dijo Luna.

-¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?-preguntó Luan- Porque es una locura ¿Entienden?

Por primera vez en mi vida, su "Entienden" no me sonaba de chiste Linky, Luan estaba realmente preocupada. Tal vez eso fue lo que la hizo hacer lo que hizo al día siguiente.

En ese instante Leni empezó a deshacerse en lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué hizo Luan, Leni? -le pregunté.

-Escapó, Lincoln, y nuca debió hacerlo -dijo aún llorando.

Con mucho temor le pregunté algo que sabía no debía preguntarle:

-¿Y qué le pasó?

-Pues, al día siguiente de la visita del señor Kokoro, amanecimos con la noticia de que no estaba ella, ni su dinero, solo una carta diciéndonos que tenía miedo y no iba a participar en eso. Después de una hora de discutir qué íbamos a hacer, entró una llamada del señor Kawaii y nos dijo donde podíamos encontrarla; yo me alivie mucho en ese momento, pero mis hermanas estaban muy preocupadas. No fue sino hasta que llegamos donde se suponía estaba que entendí lo que había pasado. En la casa de la risa de un parque de diversiones en Conney Island: típica Luan, gastando su parte de las esmeraldas en irse a reír un rato, pero cuando vi su cadáver, entendí que no había entendido bien: estaba muerta Lincoln.

De repente, simplemente, dejé de escuchar, las cosas se movían a mi alrededor, era como si yo estuviera en un cuarto aislado, casi caigo de la impresión. Sentía como un horrible sentimiento de ira me consumía por dentro. Lo único en que pensaba era en lanzarme contra algo o alguien: la mesa, mi hermana, mi jefe, lo que fuera. Me estaba poniendo rojo del coraje, me sentía a punto de explotar, pero gracias al cielo, mi jefe me contuvo diciéndome que me saliera a tomar aire cinco minutos.

Salí, ante los lacrimosos ojos de Leni y anegados los míos también. Respiraba pesada y rápidamente, no había perdido a tres hermanas sino a cuatro. Pude haberme pegado un tiro en ese momento, pero por suerte mi celular sonó. Era papá.

-Lincoln -me dijo claramente llorando- no vas a creer lo que Lana nos ha dicho.

Yo en ese momento podía creer cualquier cosa, pero efectivamente lo que me dijo, no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué es?

-Lana ya completó su frase y esto fue lo que dijo: "Lucy está muerta" y no para de decir eso, es más, es lo único que puede decir. Le hemos preguntado quien la asesino, y no puede decir nada más. Le preguntamos si puede dibujar a quien fue, movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Le hemos dado lápiz y papel, pero está muy débil, tardará como media hora en hacer el dibujo, en cuanto lo tengamos te enviaré la foto por celular. Esto es horrible, Lincoln. Sin embargo, las buenas noticias también cobijan a la familia Loud. Lola. Con todo esto de Lana, se nos había olvidado decirte que ayer llamó Bobby. ¡Lola viene a Nueva York Lincoln, con nosotros! El doctor llamó a Bobby para decirnos que ya podía hablar, bueno a medias, que medio podía comunicarse con él. Lola pidió vernos a nosotros porque sólo con nosotros se sentía segura para hablar. Pero no pudimos ponernos en contacto la noche de ayer con el bote en el que iba. Lo intentamos toda la noche e íbamos a ir hoy al muelle, pero con las noticas de Lana, tuvimos que estar aquí al pendiente. No debe ser nada grave…después de quince largos años reaccionó.

-¿Y por qué Bobby fue quien les comunicó todo?-pregunté atónito.

-¡Oh! Él ha sido tan bueno con nosotros; él ha sido nuestro intermediario los últimos cinco años con el doctor, es que nosotros ya estábamos muy cansados de todo eso, sin mencionar que nada rendía frutos. Él es quien ha estado en constante contacto con el doctor. Y muy alegre nos dijo ayer que en el "Turco" Lola llegaría de incognito con el doctor, para vernos. Bobby nos dijo que nos vería en el muelle para recogerla. Tampoco nos pudimos poner en contacto con él. Espero la haya recogido y esté en su casa junto con el doctor también -concluyó papá.

-Tengo que colgar papá- y colgué.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, pero la única clara en mi mente fue: Lola también está muerta.

Regresé furioso a la oficina y casi gritándole a Leni le dije:

-No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido, Leni, que aquí la única idiota eres tú. No has dicho la historia completa. Me vas a decir lo que quiero saber. Lo voy a averiguar ¿Y sabes por qué Leni? Porque soy más listo que tú y vas a decirme lo que deseo escuchar te guste o no.

\- ¡Agente Loud, basta! -me gritó Kuyan, pero no estaba de humor para escucharlo.

Y Leni rompiendo en llanto me decía:

-Te he dicho todo lo que sé hasta el momento Lincoln, por qué eres así.

Calmado pero enojado le dije:

-Lana acaba de decir algo muy interesante, ella dijo: "Lucy está muerta". La testigo original dice que Lucy está muerta y adivina qué más, está dibujando el retrato de la asesina de ella, y por ende de las otras dos, me lo mandarán en poco más de media hora. Y tengo una idea de quién es la del retrato: nuestra hermana Lori. Alias, Imelda Crowley.

En ese momento Leni pareció quebrarse, la sujeté de los hombros y forzándola a verme le dije:

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió en el muelle. Convénceme, Leni, convénceme de tu historia, que estoy harto de tus divagaciones absurdas.

Me miró con los ojos atónitos y con voz quebrada prosiguió su historia:

-Dejamos el cadáver de Luan allí y nos dispusimos a trazar el plan.

El "Turco" debía tocar tierra a las 5 de la mañana de ayer. Nunca lo hizo.

Yo me quedé en el cuarto del hotel mientras todas las demás hacían los preparativos. Por alguna razón recordaba todo, todo aquello en lo que no me había molestado en pensar durante los últimos años vino a mi memoria en una sola noche: mi vieja bicicleta, mis lentes negros, la foto familiar, pop-pop, Lucy, Sharon-DeMonee, el gordito de Chaz, los trofeos de Lynn, mi hamburguesa súper doble doble. No la había tocado desde lo del señor Redfoot. Pobre señor Redfoot, seguro ahora estaba muerto o peor. Seguro lo hicieron hacer pipí en un vaso y luego se lo echaron a la cara y luego lo mataron. Dios mío Linky esa noche no acababa. Sólo quería morirme. Tomé un cuchillo de la cocina y me hice un sándwich, los sandwiches me animan cuando estoy triste.

-Leni, como quiero estrangularte ahora mismo. ¡Cuéntame el maldito plan de una vez!

Leni siguió como si nada:

-Pero nada, uno y otro y otro sándwich y no me animaba. Cuando llegó Lynn cargada con kilos de pistolas lo primero que hice fue lanzarme sobre ella, así sin más y ella, ella no me llamó idiota, no me empujó: me abrazó. No me dijo nada, sólo me estrujó; estuvimos juntas y lloramos por no sé cuánto tiempo. "Hermana" me decía, una y otra vez…luego llegó Lori.

Entró por el mismo lugar que Lynn, le estorbábamos, pero se limitó a rodearnos. No nos dijo nada. Yo veía por el rabillo del ojo como tomaba lo suyo del montón que soltó Lynn y se sentó, me estaba quedando dormida y así pasó. No sé si a lo que hice se le puede llamar dormir, nunca estuve del todo fuera: escuchaba a Lori hablar con voz de mando a las demás; por las rendijas de los ojos veía los planos del barco extendidos en la pared, llenos de garabatos rojos y amarillos.

Me despertó un manotazo en la nuca: eran las 3 de la madrugada. Era Lori.

-No hagas eso-le dijo Luna.

-No me digas que hacer.

-Yo me levanté de inmediato para no causar más problemas.

-Está bien Luna, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-Escucha Leni, las demás y yo lo hablamos y así es como van a ser las cosas. No quiero discutir, no quiero escuchar nada. Escucha y obedece.

-Me limité a decir que sí con la cabeza. Lori empezó:

-Una hora antes de que el barco toque tierra estará a nuestro alcance. Luna nos consiguió una lancha y también lo demás. Llegaremos al bote con ella, cargadas con todo, vamos a entrar por una rendija para colocar los explosivos en la sala de máquinas. Es una bomba de tiempo; tenemos media hora antes de que vuele. Dejaremos el bote amarrado al barco. Cuando acabemos de colocarlos Luna se encargará de matar a todos los de la parte de abajo. Lynn y yo, subiremos por cubierta y haremos lo nuestro. Una vez terminado todo, nos reuniremos en cubierta, subiremos al bote en el que llegamos y nos largamos.

\- ¿Y yo?

-A ti, Leni -me respondió-, te toca lo más fácil. Te quedarás en el muelle como tiradora. Cualquier persona que se acerque del barco al muelle, se muere. ¿De acuerdo?

-Yo, yo, yo ni siquiera sé usar un arma.

-No te pregunté eso. Pregunté si vas a matar a cualquiera que se acerque.

-Yo no quiero hacer nada malo.

\- ¡Eres una imbécil!

-Lori me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeó un rato, al menos hasta que Lynn le enganchó un puñetazo en la cara. Luego siguió Luna tratando de arreglar las cosas, pero al poco rato las 3 estaban en el suelo una sobre otra.

Yo logré separarlas, pero no porque interviniera: soy muy débil para los golpes. Solamente vi el reloj y veía que se nos hacía tarde.

\- ¡Hey chicas!, se nos va a hacer tarde.

Las tres se miraron entre preocupadas y frustradas. Tomaron todo, lo subieron al auto y nos fuimos al muelle.

Cuando llegamos Luna y Lynn se pusieron a pasar los explosivos y las armas a la lancha. Mientras, yo me quede con Lori y me dio un curso rápido de cómo disparar.

-Sólo aprieta el gatillo cuando veas por el cristal a una persona, como en los videojuegos.

-Yo sonreí y asentí, más por miedo que por entender lo que me decía.

Entonces Lori me miró con una expresión en su rostro que nunca le había visto en mi vida y me dijo:

-Es fácil Leni, de veras. Miras y disparas. En fin, quería decirte que, si ves que algo nos pasa, tomes nuestro dinero y le des a Bobby mi millón y…quédate con el resto.

-Me abrazo. Y me dijo: "Te quiero hermana, que no se te olvide". Y se fue con las demás al barco. Yo quería llorar, pero creo que ya estaba seca.

Me protegí detrás de unas cajas del muelle y vi como la lancha se hacía chiquita en la distancia. Esas cosas son rápidas Linky, muy rápidas: en un parpadeo ya estaban allí. Al poco rato empezaron los disparos y los gritos. Fue horrible. Yo sólo me abracé al rifle, cerré los ojos y rogué que nadie se acercara nadando al muelle. Pero luego vino algo peor: el silencio. Algo había pasado. Me armé de un valor que a la fecha no sé de donde lo saqué y me asomé por la mirilla del rifle, como Lori me enseñó. Me tranquilicé por un momento: ahí en la cubierta estaban 3 siluetas, no veía del todo claro, pero estaba segura que eran mis hermanas, un poco dispersas, pero ahí estaban. Me sentía tan bien de que ellas estuvieran bien, creo que no me había sentido mejor desde que eso empezó. Pero luego…

Leni empezó a atragantarse entre sollozos, pero no estaba de humor para sus cosas de niñas. Estaba harto, de esto y de ella y la hubiera abofeteado para que continuara de no haber sido porque de nuevo sonó mi celular. Era el colmo y si no estallé al contestar fue porque no se me ocurrió un modo lo suficientemente insultante para hacerlo antes de escuchar la voz de papá:

-Lincoln, el diablo nos persigue-me dijo ahogado de dolor y llorando-Nos han dado la notica las autoridades y te lo quise comunicar en cuanto colgué: Bobby amaneció hoy en su departamento con dos tiros en la cabeza. Y Lola…su barco fue atacado por unos terroristas, según dicen.

Yo apenas daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero, por otro lado, las piezas del rompecabezas por fin se armaban y ya veía la resolución de todo. No me gustaba, más la alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

-No sé qué responderte, papá. Solo puedo decirte que lo lamento mucho, en serio -le dije. Y en el fondo era cierto, puede ser que Bobby no fuera el más valiente ni el más honesto, pero quiso a Lori en verdad, y nunca olvidaré que también por un tiempo fue el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Papá, como pudo contuvo su dolor y me dijo:

-Algo más Lincoln, el dibujo ya casi está terminado, cuestión de diez minutos.

-Mándamelo en cuanto lo tengas -y sin más le colgué.

Me derrumbé en mi silla y mirando con ojos de fuego a Leni le dije sin más:

-La verdad Leni, sólo la verdad. Cuéntame hasta el último detalle.

Ella me miró otra vez, por enésima vez en el día. No parecía importar cuanto le gritara ni cuanto abuso recibiera, no cambiaba esa mirada de corderito. Cualquier otro ya habría puesto precio a su participación, pero no mi hermana, ella seguía allí, conmigo, para mí; ella, la víctima de todo esto, la persona que menos se lo merecía y aun así no me ablandé un ápice, no sentí un gramo de compasión; lo único que quería era la verdad y se lo dejé muy claro.

-Si me mientes Leni, estarás muerta para mí. Ya perdí a muchas hermanas, qué más da otra.

A cualquier otro le hubiera quebrado el alma ver como esa cara pasaba semejante trago de amargura, como la atravesaba el miedo, pero a mí no.

Y fue ese miedo, ese miedo a verse sola, la que después de un instante de vacilación la recompuso casi por entero. Se pasó la manga por la cara, se puso derecha y habló:

-Ahí estaban sus siluetas. En cubierta. Creí que todo se había acabado, que tan pronto como llegaran a la lancha, estarían de vuelta en el muelle y nos iríamos. De pronto escuché un disparo y una de las siluetas cayó, luego otra. Primero me pregunté si había sido yo, si para variar me hubiera equivocado y en un descuido hubiera jalado del gatillo, pero no, era imposible.

Entonces vi como la tercera silueta se retorcía antes de caer al suelo. El rifle no dejaba de temblar en mis manos y todo se movía a través de la mirilla como si el mundo estuviera borracho. En medio de la sacudida alcancé todavía a ver una cuarta silueta saliendo a cubierta, alta y delgada: no la vi Lincoln, de veras que no vi más que su silueta.

Me quedé allí, no podía dejar de ver: apuntó al piso y soltó algunos tiros más, luego -tragó saliva y pareció ahogarse otra vez, pero se impuso- luego me miró. Estábamos a miles de metros y estaba bien escondida, pero por Dios que me miró Lincoln, desde allí: ella lo sabía.

Al menos no pasó mucho tiempo así. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció. En un momento todo se llenó de fuego, se me escapó un disparo y grité.

Luego no supe nada, me quedé en blanco hasta que me trajeron aquí. Me hicieron hablar con los policías y les dije todo… y bueno, por decir la verdad me arreglaron todo ¡Qué buena gente son los policías! Y finalmente me dijeron que tu querías hablar conmigo y ahora seguimos hablando…y creo que es todo.

En ese momento ya no pude más, me importaba un bledo que Kuyan me despidiera o suspendiera y mucho menos lastimar a Leni. Simplemente le iba a echar en cara que su estupidez les costó la vida a mis tres hermanas.

Y con rostro de desprecio le dije:

-Leni, sé que siempre has sabido esto, pero ahora te lo digo con todo el corazón: eres una completa idiota.

Leni hizo cara de no entender a lo que me refería.

-Lana dice que Lucy está muerta y está haciendo un dibujo donde mostrará el rostro del asesino original, quien acabó con toda la familia ¿Y quieres que te diga quién va a aparecer en ese dibujo? Lori. Lori es quien orquestó todo esto, no lo entiendes, tonta, las manipulo a ustedes, a Bobby e inclusive a Lucy hace 15 años. Piensa, Leni, sé que no es lo tuyo, pero piensa por una vez en tu vida.

-¡No Linky! Ella no usaría a Bobby lo amaba.

\- ¡Basura, Leni! Bobby amaneció muerto hoy en su departamento. Lo usó para sus fraudes; para salir de la prisión siempre…y además él era el encargado de lo de nuestra hermana Lola, porque, obvio no lo sabías. Así que te explicaré lo que tú no pudiste ver, paso a paso, niña idiota.

Para este momento el agente Kuyan quería detenerme, pero vio en mí a un loco de atar que apenas podía contenerse y sabía que intentar pararme era el equivalente a que hiciera una locura, me dio luz verde para desahogarme.

¿Recuerdas que Kobayashi les dijo que Lucy, Lori y tú sabían lo del inventó de Lisa? Pues te voy a decir algo; Lori fue quien robó el inventó aprovechando los sucesos de esa noche. Y tú, siempre lo supiste, ¿Verdad?

Leni cayó al suelo llorando y cubriéndose la cabeza:

-Yo nunca supe nada, lo juro.

La sujeté en el piso y le dije mirándola de reojo. Volteé a ver a Kuyan y él estaba igual de impactado.

-Siempre has sabido la verdad, joder.

Leni no pudo más:

-¡Sí, Linky, perdón, sí! Ella asesinó a Lucy hace quince años. Pero ella no mataría a Bobby, lo amaba.

-¡Qué no, maldición! Tú no entiendes, nunca lo has hecho. Y ya tengo la última pieza del rompecabezas que necesitaba. Pero antes dime la verdad ¿qué pasó ese 11 de enero?

Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y me dijo:

-Lori me pidió que le dijera a Lucy que yo quería hablar con la abuela y que esa noche fuéramos ella y yo al sótano a intentar contactarla. Cuando habíamos empezado la sesión Lori llegó con Lisa y Lily, te juro que no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Lucy preguntó: "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Lori sonrió y sacó un puñal. Acto seguido degolló a Lisa y a Lily al instante. Lucy y yo nos quedamos pasmadas. Antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa yo me desmayé mientras veía como Lori se abalanzaba sobre Lucy. Medio recuperaba la consciencia cuando vi que Lori encerraba en un baúl el cadáver de Lucy. Luego escuché a Lana; ella había visto todo ese horrible espectáculo. Lori fue tras ella, como pude las perseguí y entonces vi como golpeaba a Lana y Lola perdía la razón. Antes de que los demás llegaran ella me miró y dijo "Lucy hizo esto, que no se te olvide hermana". Y luego vino el incendio que acabó con la casa, por eso el cadáver de Lucy nunca se encontró. Esa es la verdad hermano, soy una idiota y además una cobarde.

-Sí Leni, eres una de las más estúpidas y la mayor cobarde que he conocido en mi vida. Lori robó el invento de Lisa, esa "Piedra Filosofal" si se quiere; le echó el muerto a Lucy y tú la encubriste. Bobby sabía que Lola había recuperado el uso de razón pero que solamente hablaría con nuestros padres. En el barco al que Kobayashi las envió y en el que supuestamente estaba aquel delator no iba otra que Lola. Aprovechó ese cuento estúpido de Lucy, ese Coco del mundo criminal al que ingenuamente hemos perseguido por tantos años. Seguramente ese tal Kobayashi era compañero de Bobby, todos los abogados se conocen. Lori le ordenó contar toda esa historia de que trabajaba por parte de Lucy ¿De qué otro modo podría haber sabido el cuarto en el que se alojaban o forzar a gente como Lynn y Luna, profesionales? Pero a ti Kobayashi no te dijo nada ¿Con qué objeto? Tú ya estabas en la palma de su mano. Pero el chino cometió un error, mencionar que alguien más sabía de ese invento: Lori.

Las siluetas que viste caer en el barco fueron las de Lynn, Luna… y Lola. La última, la que se fue entre lenguas de fuego, fue Lori.

-Pero, pero Linky…

-No me digas así.

-¿Por qué mataría a Bobby y además a nuestras hermanas? Ella adoraba a Bobby.

-Porque ella nunca amó a Bobby ¡Entiéndelo, maldita sea! ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie. Todo este tiempo no fue sino su mandadero. Por eso está muerto ahora, porque no sólo ya no era útil, ahora además sabía demasiado.

A nuestras hermanas las mató no sólo para cargarles el atentado sino para hacer sentir su poder sobre ellas. Lola y Lana eran las únicas que habían visto todo. Lana era hasta hace unas horas un vegetal de quien nadie podía esperar que despertara, pero en cuanto supo por boca de Bobby, apoderado de la familia Loud en cuanto a sus pormenores médicos, que Lola había despertado, ella supo que debía actuar.

Por mediación de Kobayashi las reunió en la línea de identificación…

-Pero Kobayashi había dicho que liberarla había sido un error de Bobby.

-Bobby siempre cuidó de Lori, quizás demasiado y tanto cuidó de ella que echó a perder su propio plan separándolas antes de tiempo.

Ella ya tenía todo el dinero con que pudiera soñar, pero para personas como ella más que el dinero, más que el lujo, no hay mayor placer en este mundo que el mandar sobre otros, el saberse dueña no de propiedades, sino de vidas.

-¿Pero por qué yo Lincoln? ¿Por qué yo sigo viva? ¿Por qué a mí, una idiota y cobarde?

-Por eso precisamente, porque eres una idiota y una cobarde. ¿Qué hay de divertido en mandar sobre ti? Los millones fueron tu recompensa, el resto de tu súper doble doble, lo único que te hizo creer que te amaba. Lo que ella te ordenó no fue matar a nadie, sabe que tú no puedes; lo que Lori quería era que nosotros tuviéramos una testigo que diera fe de su supuesta muerte y eligió a alguien que era suya desde siempre, alguien que ya la había cubierto antes y lo haría de nuevo. Por eso cuando Kobayashi habló de Lucy, tú sabías que era pura mierda, pero le seguiste el juego, como lo has hecho toda tu vida y ni siquiera por lealtad, sólo por miedo.

¿Pero sabes qué? Eso se acabó. De un momento a otro me va llegar el retrato que Lana está haciendo de la asesina, de la que acabó con nuestra familia y en cuanto llegue a mis manos cada periódico de este país va a conocer su cara: cada juez, cada fiscal, cada matón y ladronzuelo de los Estados Unidos van a conocer que el demonio, alias "Lucy Loud" tiene cara, nombre y apellidos; que ese monstruo que pobló sus pesadillas fue una adolescente atacada de acné y que adoraba hacer collares de cuentas. Les voy a dar a Imelda Crowley. Y por primera vez en tu vida vas a ser valiente Leni y me vas a ayudar a hundir a Lori, a "Lucy Loud" a Imelda Crowley. Ante un tribunal y ante nuestros padres vas a atestiguar todo lo que acabas de admitir.

De pronto sucedió algo que no esperé en ningún momento: Leni, la idiota, la cobarde más grande del mundo, después de horas de horas de llanto se puso en pie, tan alta como era, frente a mí.

-Olvídalo Lincoln. No lo haré -me dijo firme, pero en seguida titubeó- Además, tengo inmunidad…o algo así.

-Leni, tú inmunidad no servirá de nada si Kuyan y yo atestiguamos contra ti por encubrir a una asesina. No tienes nada, realmente.

Leni me miró con unos ojos que jamás le creí capaz y respondió:

\- ¡Vete al diablo Linky!

Me quedé pasmado.

-Te digo que vi morir a Lori, estoy segura de que Lori está muerta. Y aunque no fuera así, aunque en verdad siguiera siendo su títere; preferiría eso, preferiría la prisión que delatar a mi hermana, puede ser peor que Pablo Escoba, puede que sea el Diablo, pero sigue siendo mi hermana. Yo no voy a hacer más daño a mis hermanas de lo que ya les hice. Desquítate conmigo, desquita la vida arruinada que tuviste como yo también la tuve. Desquítate con la idiota y cobarde que no se puede defender por sí misma. No importa cuánto daño me hagan ustedes, siguen siendo mis hermanos y los quiero.

Y volvió a llorar, la verdad no sé de donde le podían salir tantas lágrimas. Y entonces comprendí que Leni era la mayor víctima de todo esto: se aprovecharon siempre de su nobleza. Todos nos aprovechamos, desde Lori hasta mí: cada miembro de la casa Loud lo hizo alguna vez. No pude más y me solté a llorar.

-Perdón hermanita, perdón.

Y la abracé. Ella me abrazó más fuerte y me susurró:

-Claro que te perdono hermanito -y me miró a la cara con la sonrisa de un ángel.

Yo al ver esa sonrisa, por un instante fugaz, creí que había recuperado a mi familia, había recuperado de golpe los últimos 15 años de mi vida: había recuperado a Leni.

-¿Oye hermanito, puedo irme ya? Es que tengo ganas de hacer del baño, pero no me gusta hacer en lugares públicos.

Yo me reí y le respondí mirando mi reloj:

\- ¡Claro Lení! De hecho, hace veinte minutos entró en vigor tu libertad. Ya puedes irte. Pero Leni, si alguna vez tienes problemas, por Lori o quien sea, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Ella no respondió nada en ese momento, sino que camino lentamente hasta la puerta de la oficina, se volteó y me dijo con una mirada donde se mezclaban la tristeza y la felicidad:

\- ¡Ay, Linky, por qué tenías que ser policía!

Y se fue.

Yo sólo quería un momento para despejar mi cabeza, le sonreí al agente Kuyan que se veía francamente aliviado de mi resolución con mi hermana.

\- ¿Entonces qué crees, que Lori está viva? ¿Qué ella es Imelda? Si es así, sabes que nunca la encontrarás ¿Verdad?

\- Tal vez, pero nunca dejaré de intentarlo. Sin embargo, necesito un respiro de todo esto. Primero esperaré el dibujo y después veré que haré.

-Necesita aprender a relajarse agente Loud, acábese su café que ya debe estar frío y siéntese sobre mi escritorio.

Hice lo que me dijo, el café ya estaba frío, pero no importaba. Leni tenía razón, era una porquería este café. Cuando me iba a sentar en su escritorio me di cuenta que no podía, estaba todo ocupado por sus cosas. El agente Kuyan era desordenado y nada limpio. Tenía un pan Wonder a medio acabar, siempre listo para hacerse su almuerzo sin salir de oficina. Generalmente pan con mermelada.

-Deberías limpiar tu escritorio, está hecho un desastre.

-Sí Lincoln, pero es que todo tiene un sistema, no tiene sentido si los ves desde cerca, tienes que darle cierta perspectiva.

-¡Ajá! Y guardar los periódicos de hace semanas también es parte del sistema.

-Oye, oye, es parte de lo que te digo de relajarte, algunas personas se relajan viendo el atardecer desde su ventana; tú deberías aprovechar la ventana que tenemos aquí y asomarte de vez en cuando, nunca veo que lo hagas. Y bueno, otras personas lo hacemos leyendo tiras cómicas. Por eso guardo los diarios que más me gustan. De hecho, mi favorito es de hace tres semanas, seguro te va a encantar, deja lo busco.

Kuyan revolvió unos papeles hasta dar con el periódico.

\- ¡Ah, aquí está! -dijo sonriente- te va a matar Loud, jaja, es sobre, jaja, nada más me acuerdo y me da risa. Es sobre unos vasos.

\- ¿Qué? -le pregunté como si eso se me hiciera familiar, pero no recordaba por qué.

-Sí, escucha: pues ayer vino un policía a casa porque unos ladrones entraron a robar y se llevaron hasta los vasos ¿Y los detuvo? Sí, los de tubo también. Jajajajajajaa te lo juro que me mata.

Y entonces lo recordé, ¡Vaya coincidencia!, era parte del informe de Leni, seguro lo leyó hace tres semanas y tuvo el acierto de acordarse del chiste en la celda.

-Préstamelo-lo cogí-y vi las caricaturas con el chiste. Pésimo chiste, pero me reí por todo lo que implicaba. Y entonces leí el nombre del caricaturista. Y algo no me gustó, algo en serio no me gustó nada. El dibujante de esa tira cómica, de esa pésima tira cómica se llamaba: Julian Towers.

 _la señorita Lucy, quien los poseía bajo el pseudónimo de Julian Towers_

Mi hermana Leni no era tan inteligente como para recordar todo el elaborado discurso de Kobayashi. Apreté con más fuerza la taza. Y volteé hacia la ventana, quizá debí voltear hace mucho tiempo. Lo que vi me llamó aún más la atención. Era un letrero de Jean-Juan donde anunciaba que dentro de una semana saldría a la venta la hamburguesa súper doble doble.

 _Yo pedí una hamburguesa doble, pero me trajeron un súper doble doble._

Esto no estaba pasando, esto simplemente no estaba pasando. Bajé la mirada al escritorio y recordé el pan de Kuyan.

 _Tomé un cuchillo de la cocina y me hice un sándwich, los sandwiches me animan cuando estoy triste._

Miré a la pizarra de investigaciones, la cual estuvo detrás de mí todo el interrogatorio y frente a Leni durante este. Y lo vi y no aguante más, solté la taza y se rompió. Lo que vi casi hace que piérdala cordura. En la esquina inferior izquierda de la pizarra venía el nombre del fabricante y de donde se había fabricado: Quartet, Skokie, Il.

 _¿sabes que estuve en un cuarteto armónico en Skokie, Illinois?_

Y justo en medio de todo eso estaba un letrero que decía: Café Soconusco. Café de Guatemala.

 _Yo esperaba algo como ese café que una vez probé. Era café guatemalteco, según me dijeron, y ese café vino de una plantación guatemalteca que estaba en Guatehuala, ¿Sabías que Guatehuala es un país? ¡Qué cosas!_

Busqué por toda la pizarra algo más y lo hallé. Una foto de un convicto realmente obeso.

 _había un barítono que cantaba allí, creo que barítono es una forma elegante de decirle a la gente gorda, porque lo era_

Y al lado de la imagen venía uno de sus alias: Redfoot.

 _Ese tipo se llamaba Redfoot y ni sus zapatos ni sus pies parecían ser rojos, no se puede confiar en alguien así._

Me enfrié y traté de pensar, de recordar: recordé al abogado.

 _qué me decías del abogado, ¿cómo se llamaba?_

 _Era algo como chino, tailandés o japonés o todos al mismo tiempo, Konami, kokoro, kawaii…_

Direccioné mi mirada hacia la taza rota que estaba en el piso; en la base de ésta se leía:

 _Porcelanas Kobayashi_

Y como si Dios o el Diablo me estuviera escupiendo a la cara me llegó el mensaje. Lo desbloqueé rogándole al cielo que fuera la imagen de Lori, solo así evitaría que me volviera completamente loco. Desbloqué el celular y vi por fin el rostro del diablo que se había ocultado tras muchos otros y siempre lo hizo a plena vista.

Salí corriendo tras Leni:

 _Me gusta tu taza de policía número 1 del mundo, para mi tu siempre fuiste el número uno de mis hermanos- me dijo sonriendo-eras el único que no me trataba como una tonta._

 _CONVÉNCEME_

 _CUÉNTAME_

 _HASTA EL_

 _ÚLTIMO_

 _DETALLE_

 _Claro que sí, Leni, yo siempre supe que eras más lista de lo que aparentabas, ¿te acuerdas de lo del maletín y el pasador?_

CONVÉNCEME

 _SIEMPRE HAS SABIDO LA VERDAD,_

 _JODER._

 _Me vas a decir lo que quiero saber. Lo voy a averiguar ¿Y sabes por qué Leni? porque soy más listo que tú y vas a decirme lo que deseo escuchar te guste o no._

 _-¿Pero por qué yo Lincoln?_

 _¿Por qué yo sigo viva?_

 _¿Por qué a mí, una idiota y cobarde?_

 _-Por eso precisamente,_

 _porque eres una idiota y una cobarde._

 _Te quedaras en el muelle como tiradora._

 _De pronto escuché un disparo y una de las siluetas cayó, luego otra._

 _Primero me pregunté si había sido yo, si para variar me hubiera equivocado y en un descuido hubiera jalado del gatillo._

 _¿QUIÉN ES IMELDA CROWLEY? ¿QUIÉN ES LUCY?_

 _Sé que Lori está muerta_

Llegué a las afueras de la comisaría y con la vista buscaba a Leni, miré por doquier pero ya no estaba. Se había escapado…para siempre.

En mi mente sólo resuenan estas palabras, unas que seguramente recordaré por el resto de mi vida, unas que en mis más horribles pesadillas harán eco:

 _ **El mejor truco del diablo,**_

 _ **querido hermanito,**_

 _ **fue hacerle creer al mundo de que no existía.**_

Y así sin más…desapareció

 **FIN**


End file.
